A number of Wi-Fi protocols exist for establishing wireless personal and local area network (WPAN/WLAN) communications between devices. Some protocols involving devices with antennas require the use of complex discovery and beamforming functions to establish directional links for certain carrier frequencies; this ensures properly aligned transmitter and receiver antennas have enough antenna gains to achieve sufficient Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) in order to meet link requirements (i.e. ‘link budgets’).
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.